Deseos cumplidos… Besos dados
by Arabella.E.Lupin
Summary: Los pasillos de Hogwarts son recorridos por los perfectos y maestros en la noche. Rose Prefecta de Gryffindor escucha unas risas y decide investigar, pero no sabe que por tratar de cumplir con su deber uno de sus más preciosos deseos se hará realidad.


Deseos cumplidos… Besos dados

Los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraban vacíos, solo los profesores, prefectos y premios anuales podían caminar por ellos, haciendo su ronda nocturna antes de acostarse. Rose se encontraba junto a Molly, su prima y premio anual de Gryffindor. La pelirroja se encontraba contándole sus expectativas una vez que saliera del colegio. Rose escuchaba atentamente y asentía cuando pensaba que era conveniente.

Molly era muy parecida a su padre en todo lo referente a la estructura y el orden, aunque por suerte había heredado en carácter amable y tranquilo de su madre. Al voltear una esquina se encontraron con los perfectos de séptimo de Ravenclaw, Molly corrió hacia el muchacho y colgándose de su cuello lo beso en los labios. Richard Westwood, era el novio de Molly desde hacia un año, el muchacho rodeo la cintura de joven y le devolvió el beso. Rose y Andy, la compañera de recorrida de Richard rodaron los ojos estaban acostumbradas.

- Chicas acá nos separamos- dijo en joven separándose de Molly pero sin dejar de rodear su cintura de manera posesiva- Andy nos vemos dentro de una hora en la entrada de la sala común.

- Esta bien- dijo la muchacha, saludando a Rose y Molly, se dio vuelta y se alejó.

- En una hora frente al retrato- dijo Molly

Rose asintió y los vio alejarse abrazados, suspiro sin poder evitarlo, le encantaba la pareja que hacían. Sacudió la cabeza y trato de alejar de la misma la imagen de alguien que sabía le estaba prohibido. Aferro más fuerte su varita y decidió terminar su recorrido.

Media hora había pasado y ya había terminado su ronda, por lo que decidió salir a uno de los patios internos a tomar un poco de aire. Sabía que nadie andaría por allí y si alguien llegaba a preguntar, estaba descansando unos minutos antes de volver a su ronda. Unas risas sonaron no muy lejos, Rose se paró enseguida tratando de determinar de donde provenían.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha, despacio para que sus pasos no se escucharan. Al llegar al final de un pasillo las risas volvieron a escucharse doblo a la izquierda, frunció el ceño, seguramente eran un par de tortolitos tratando de tener algún encuentro íntimo, bufo, estaba cansada de castigar gente por eso.

- Espero sea un Slytherin- dijo con algo de malicia.

Al llegar a un aula encontró la puerta entreabierta, asomo la cabeza en el extremo más alejado podía vislumbrar dos personas. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se acercó lentamente. Un rayo de luz se coló por una de las ventanas y alumbro la cara de los dos que allí se encontraban. Scorpius Malfoy besaba el cuello de una chica, Anne Thompson, ambos perfectos de Slytherin, el color abandono las mejillas de la joven.

- Que buen ejemplo- dijo con voz alta y seria.

Scorpius se quedó quito al escuchar esa voz, Anne miro a Rose entrecerrando los ojos. El rubio se separó de la chica acomodándose la corbata y la camisa, Anne se acomodó la falda que se había subido mucho más allá de la mitad del muslo.

- ¿Qué quieres Weasley?- escupió él, arrastrando las palabras, algo que había aprendido de su padre.

- De ti nada, tenlo por seguro- dijo ella altivamente- pensé que eran un par de tortolos que querían privacidad pero en cambio me encontré con un casanova y una cualquiera- dijo echando una mirada de asco a la joven de cabello negro.

- Oh como te atreves pequeña comadreja insulsa- dijo Anne lanzándose hacia Rose con las manos como garras.

- Anne- dijo Scorpius serio mirando a Rose- no te molestes, hay gente que no vale la pena.- La miro de arriba abajo, de una forma que hizo que la muchacha se sintiera incomoda.

- Tienes razón Scor- dijo ella altaneramente- ven vamos a otro lugar- dijo tomando su mano.

- 10 puntos menos para Slytherin por cada uno- dijo la Gryffindor- por no estar haciendo su ronda.

- Como te atreves… tu… mes…- comenzó a decir Anne.

- Mestiza? Ese es tu mejor insulto? A por dios trata de encontrar alguien un poco más intelectual- le dijo al rubio- aunque para lo que haces con ella no creo que necesites que hable- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Scorpius se quedó mirando a la joven que desde hacía 5 años detestaba, odiaba que ella fuera mejor que él en todo, por más que se esforzara ella siempre lo superaba de una forma tan natural que elevaba su odio hasta puntos insospechados. Hasta hacia poco tiempo, a principio del año escolar no había podido dejar de ver a la Weasley, que se había convertido en una linda chica, ese pensamiento era algo que lo atormentaba. Cuando una sonrisa juguetona asomo en aquel rostro lleno de pecas, el joven sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco.

- Thompson vete- dijo con su voz fría como el hielo.

- Pero Scor…- dijo la joven.

- Haz lo que te digo- dijo en el mismo tono.

Anne lanzo una última mirada a Rose, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. Rose todavía miraba a Malfoy, él la estaba mirando fijamente y eso la incomodaba demasiado, decidió romper el contacto visual bajando la vista.

- Bien terminare mi ronda- dijo dándose vuelta- la próxima vez búscate otro lugar donde traer a tus conquista- dije sin mirarlo.

Comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, pero Scor era más alto y sus pasos eran más largos. Llego a la puerta antes que Rose y la cerro apoyándose sobre ella. Rose lo miro tratando de parecer furiosa, pero tenía un poco de miedo, sabía que estaban solos.

- Malfoy déjame pasar- dijo lo más serena que pudo. Pero no logro engañar al rubio.

- Acaso me tienes miedo Weasley- dijo el cruzándose de brazos.

- El infierno se congelara antes de que yo le tenga miedo a alguien como tú- dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Si tu estas en el infierno no creo que nunca se congele- dijo tomando un mechón rojizo de su cabello.

Rose se quedó estática al sentir como la mano de él rozaba su mejilla y tomaba un mechón de su cabello. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, dejándola temblorosa, cerró los ojos tratando de controlar sus emociones. Scorpius sonrió al ver como la pelirroja reaccionaba ante aquel roce, el había sentido la suavidad de la mejilla de la joven, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el brazo.

- Muy gracioso Malfoy- dijo volviéndolo a mirar con sus ojos castaños- déjame pasar o…

- O que Pelirroja… Me quitaras más puntos- dijo en con un susurro ronco.

- Por qué haces esto Malfoy- dijo ella con ganas de llorar.

- Porque quiero- dijo con el mismo tono y acercándose a su oído – y puedo- agrego triunfal.

- Eres un estúpido- dijo ella enojada alzando la mano para darle una cachetada.

- Oh no mujer no lo harás- dijo él tomando su muñeca.

Se quedaron en esa posición mirándose por unos segundos pero parecieron horas, él bajo su mano y con un rápido empujón cambio de posiciones dejando a Rose con la espalda apoyada sobre la puerta y él enfrente de ella. Apoyo sus brazos sobre la puerta acorralándola.

- Que haces, déjame ir- dijo ella nuevamente.

- Te sientes acorralada? Tienes miedo Rose- dijo el seductoramente.

La pelirroja lo miro fijamente, era la primera vez que el la llamaba por su nombre y sin ese tono de desprecio que generalmente usaba para dirigirse a cualquiera de los miembros de su familia. El se dio cuenta tarde de que la había llamado por su nombre, se maldijo internamente. Al principio había decidido asustarla un poco ya que estaba enojado de que los hubiera descubierto pero al tenerla tan cerca el deseo de besarla lo había tomado por asalto y quería ser satisfecho.

Cerro los ojos los volvió a abrir la miro sus labios rosados se encontraban entreabiertos, su respiración se había vuelto agitada, un suave aroma a rosas emanaba de ella. Bajo las manos rodeo su cintura y la atrajo hacia el besándola.

- Pero que crees que hac…- Scorpius no la dejo terminar la frase, ella apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, al principio trato de apartarse pero cuando él profundizo el beso ella no pudo resistirse más, muy dentro suyo ansiaba ese beso y era mucho mejor que los de su imaginación, rodeo el cuello del rubio y lo atrajo hacia ella pegando más su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos se quería separar pero la falta de oxígeno no le permito seguir besándose, ambos respiraban agitados, sus corazones latían alocadamente, Rose tenia los labios hinchados por el beso, esto hizo sonreír a Scorpius, con varonil orgullo, Rose sonrió al ver que parte de su brillo labial ahora de encontraba en los labios de rubio, alzo la mano para quitárselo.

- Porque lo hiciste?- pregunto ella.

- Porque tenía ganas- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

- Esa respuesta no me satisface Malfoy- dijo ella separándose.

A verla separarse de él, el rubio frunció el ceño, la volvió a tomar de la muñeca y la acerco a el, se sentó en el suelo y tiro para que ella se sentara sobre sus piernas.

- Pero qué diablos…

- Shhh- dijo el poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios. Ella lo miro algo contrariada y desconfiada.

- Que pretendes con esto?- Pregunto desafiante, ni en sus más preciosos sueños había estado así con él, pero tantos años de odio e insultos la hacían desconfiar.

- Desde principio de año que quería hacer esto- dijo él tirando la cabeza había atrás- no me preguntes porque, ni como, ni cuando, todavía no me lo puedo explicar- dijo mirándola.

- Debo estar soñando- susurro ella.

- Porque lo dices?- pregunto el sonriendo. Ella tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo beso.

- No estoy soñando- dijo sonriendo- Yo también tenía ganas de besarte desde hacía mucho tiempo… Scorpius- pronuncio su nombre lentamente, un escalofrió lo recorrió entero era la primera vez que ella decía su nombre, y esperaba que no fuera la última.

Mi primer One Short estoy más que feliz! Amo esta pareja! Estuve leyendo mucho de ellos últimamente por lo que me pico el bichito de escribir esto espero les guste y si es así me dejen un comentario expresándolo. Si no les gusto también espero un comentario diciendo que fue lo que nos les gusto eso ayuda!


End file.
